Silêncio
by Raayy
Summary: Por longas semanas, Near acompanhava os movimentos de seu quebra-cabeça favorito, sem relmente entende-los. Near gostaria de entender, mas Near tinha medo de entender. ll MelloxNear, Oneshot - Foi minha primeira fic MxN, por isso tá uma bosta.
1. Silêncio, Near

Death Note - Yaoi/Drama - MelloxNear - One shot

Por que eu FINALMENTE, tive a cara de pau pra escrever uma fic pra eles u-ú (ama esse casal mas nunca teve inspiração o suficiente pra fazer uma fic) n.n'  
Ponto de vista do Near, amo esse porra º-º justamente por ele ser tão cara-de-peixe-morto, dá pra imaginar o quanto de confusões tem atrás daquela cara de anjo! x)  
enjoy XD

* * *

Silêncio 

Silêncioso, ele entrou no meu quarto.

Pensava ele que eu estava dormindo, mas não.

Eu acompanho seus passos através do som que invadia meus ouvidos.

Mal sabia ele que eu acompanhava isso há semanas.

Por que, Mello?

Por que insiste em entrar no meu quarto apenas para me ver adormecido?

Tenho suposições, mas não devo me confiar nelas.

Por que você é imprevisivel, e por isso és meu quebra cabeça favorito.

Insisto em tentar te desvendar, apesar de ser quase impossível.

Por que isso é divertido.

Sinto o familiar cheiro de chocolate misturado no ar.

Ah, sim, eu gostava daquele cheiro.

Gostava de tentar desvendar, gostava de te testar.

Por isso não queria fazer suposições. Por que eu podia supor aquilo o que eu queria que fosse, e não o que era verdade. Mas como ele era imprevisível... Preferia em nada pensar.

Ficaria apenas apreciando o cheiro do chocolate misturado com o seu.

Agir? Nem tenho vontade. Tenho medo, de sua reação.

E Ficariamos naquele eterno silêncio.

Fim

* * *

Foi mais ou menos o que eu vi dos dois no mangá o-o apaixonados, mas sem coragem de ir atrás u-u  
lalala 8D ama esse casal espero que gostaram XD" 


	2. Medo, Mello

Sim, eu disse que ia ser uma one shot, mas, olhe meu lado. Aula de trogonometria, uma caneta e papel em mãos e mente infestada de Yaoi... acabei fazendo uma continuação XD  
De qualquer forma, Ai está, do ponto de vista do Mello dessa vez, o tesão do anime/mangá º-º  
Enjoooy! x) 

* * *

-

* * *

Acho que ele está acordado.

Não faz mal, ele ouviu o que eu disse hoje.

"Vou embora daqui."

Então preciso dizer aquilo a ele hoje, agora.

Acordado ou dormindo, antes de partir.

Sei que não terei outra oportunidade, estarei longe do orfantao, longe dele, caçando Kira.

E sei, que ele ficará surpreso.

Disso eu tenho a certeza que você fará, mesmo parecendo ser um boneco sem alma.

Afinal, não fui eu que escondi tudo o que senti?

Pela insegurança, pela "ética", por medo.

Mas isso não me importa mais, vou por tudo a ganhar ou a perder.

Por que hoje é a possivel última noite que verei ele.

Certo que eu já o observava a algum tempo, com ele dormindo.

Mas eu só queria ver a graciosidade dele enquato dormia.

Por que ele era, estremamente meigo enquanto dormia.

Mas eu não queria que persebessem o que sinto, então escondi atrás de ódio.

Por medo.

Talvez eu tenho o machucado enquanto escondi.

Mas hoje pedirei seu perdão.

E justificarei com apenas um gesto, só ele me entenderá.

Não era ele que gostava de enigmas? Decifre este.

Andei mais perto dele.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama, e abaixei meu rosto em direção a sua orelha.

- Me desculpe.

Obvio que ele estava acordado, pois imediatamente virou o rosto para mim.

E eu, beije-lhe nos lábios.

Curto, rápido, mas esperimentei diversas sensações nesse meio periodo.

Eu não queria saber sua reação. Eu tinha medo.

E novamente Fugi, levantei-me rápido e corri.

Bati a porta atrás de mim.

Por medo, medo da rejeição, medo do que ele dirá.

No corredor já havia deixado uma trouxa pronta, peguei-a e corri mais.

Para fora das paredes do orfanato, para fora da vida de Near.

Fugindo, sempre.

Onde estava o corajoso mello agora?


	3. Covardia, Near

Último u¬u' É SÉRIO, eu fiz junto com o cap 2 mas deu uma puta preguiça de passar pro pc, finalmente passei u-u  
Enfim u¬u leiam.

* * *

Near - Covardia

* * *

Mello seu maldito! 

Covarde! Mil vezes covarde!

Por que não me disse antes? Poderia tudo ter sido diferente!

Mas você escolheu fugir. Mello, eu teria correspondido.

Meu rosto realmente não revea nada, já cheguei e me olhar no espelho e pensei ter visto uma máscara inquebravel.

Talvez por isso você tenha fugido. Talvez a impressão que eu o deixei sempre foi de "Pena", "despreso", "indiferença".

Mello, Pra mim você nunca foi indiferente.

Eu sempre esperei ansioso para que você venha falar comigo.

Não importa se era apenas para chutar meus quebra-cabeças ou me criticar, eu sempre esperei com ansiosidade.

Inclusive, esperava as noites que você vinha me ver.

Da primeira vez, achei que você fosse me matar enquanto dormia, se fosse você, talvez eu não me importasse.

Da segunda, eu não entendi, mas também não pedi esplicações.

Da terceira, desejei que todas as noites me fizesse companhia, sentindo aquele cheiro de chocolate eu dormia mais tranquilo.

Eu não entendia esse contraste de noite me observar, e de dia me maltratar.

Hoje eu entendi, hoje você me beijou.

Um enigma, Mello?

Eu o decifrei, você é apenas um covarde Mello.

Fugindo de uma criança? Medo de uma reação vinda de mim?

Mello, com isso eu concluo que você é um idiota, total. Eu não vou mais poder te esplicar.

Eu ouvi perfeitamente sua recusa quando eu lhe chamei para trabalhar comigo. Eu ouvi quando você disse que ia embora.

E nem se importou com a fragilidade que eu havia me quebrado por dentro com essas palavras.

Miseras palavras. Como eu as odeio, como eu te odeio por ter dito-as.

Eu queria trabalhar com você, mesmo que você continuasse me maltratando e quebrando o silêncio de minhas ações.

Eu teria apreciado todos esses momentos, como se fosse os últimos. Mas agora vejo que não será mais possivel.

Idiota. Mil vezes idiota. Acho que é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você, por ser um idiota.

Um quebra cabeças, que não era fácil de prever, mas enfim eu montei suas peças perfeitamente.

Apesar de ter demorado mais do que todos os outros.

Meu quebra cabeças favorito.

Apesar de tudo, eu não posso falar de você, eu fui um covarde também.

Podia ter levantado e te chamado, chamado por seu nome e implorado um abraço.

Como já fiz em inúmeros sonhos.

Mas não, eu fui um covarde. Igual a você.

Somos dois covardes.

* * *

FAAAAALA SÉRIO, ESSE CASAL NÃO É SUPER MEGA FOFO?! (ataques de fã girl)  
amo Near, aquele bonequinho de pano sem alma que dá vontade de pegar no colo!  
E o mello... Sexy... #DDDDD Ultimo capitulo uu dessa vez é sério (acho)  
Gostou? Não gostou? Sugestões? reviews for me onegai shimasu! ;-; 


End file.
